Reverse Cut
by CaveDwellers
Summary: Ruby is an early riser. Sapphire is just trying to sleep. [photo au, part of the Snapshots Series, cross posted on ao3]
1. Click

**A/N: This AU is taking over my life, and I am not sorry at all.  
**

 **These drabbles explore the aftermath of the first time Sapphire and Ruby sleep together, which happens after a couple of dates (I believe at least one event leading up to this is currently in the works from some of the other Snapshots authors-I'm just a little overzealous). There is no explicit content in these drabbles-I'll be uploading a separate oneshot for that, so the folks who don't want to read sex can still get in on what's happening in the story anyway. :)**

 **Fun fact: In photography, a reverse cut is when you take a picture of something, then move 180 degrees, and take a picture of it again. Having the two photos side by side creates a very jarring contrast, even when it's still the same person or object. Generally, doing this-ironically called 'crossing the line' is considered a no-no.**

* * *

Ruby is an early riser. Daylight is some of the best light to take spontaneous pictures in, after all, and spontaneous pictures tend to be some of their best. It doesn't seem to matter if they've stayed up late the night before, their stubborn internal clock urges them to sit up, rub at their eyes, and toddle into the tiny bathroom of their studio anyway. It's only as they splash water onto their cheeks, dashing away the drowsiness of the morning, and glance at themselves in the mirror that _what actually happened_ hits them with all the force of a semi on the interstate.

Their blood runs at once hot and cold. Ruby doesn't look at their reflection, all bared belly and exposed thighs, and instead scurries out of the bathroom to throw something on over it all. It feels better to have flannel settled over their shoulders, and a part of them is hesitant to look at the bed to see if this really had all just been a dream.

Their eyes betray them anyway.

Sapphire is still sleeping soundly. Her long blonde hair is tangled about her head, mostly coiled on the pillow next to her, and her smooth brown shoulder is peeking out from under the sheets. She sleeps on her side with her cheek pillowed in one palm, her legs curled. Her gorgeous full lips are parted, and her breathing is even. Ruby sees the faded traces of yesterday's eyeliner at the base of her lashes. Her bangs are askew, curving out and down like an arrow pointing to the tip of her nose. Her skin tone is even and soft as if she's already put on photoshoot-quality foundation, but Ruby knows she hasn't.

Even now, naked save for a red-and-black flannel hastily buttoned over their sternum, Ruby can't quite believe they were given permission to touch her. The memories of the way Sapphire kissed them, soft and exploratory and deliberate, feel like gifts meant for someone else.

The light coming in from the studio's single window highlights the dust motes in the air and teases out the gold in Sapphire's hair. She's is so lovely that Ruby feels something pang behind their breastbone, something within them melt irretrievably, and it's just so _perfect_ that they can't resist.

Sapphire doesn't stir at the click of the camera. Ruby snaps a second, just to make sure, but they already know that the first is going to be enough.

Is this weird? Creepy? Ruby doesn't know. They hope not. They don't mean for this to be—the picture is just the capture of this moment, of their own emotions. They don't want to forget how they feel right now, how _Sapphire_ makes them feel.

Ruby isn't drowsy anymore, but they set their favorite camera down and gingerly slip back under the blankets with Sapphire anyway. Her back is to them, but that's okay.

Ruby thinks they feel Sapphire shift a little when they press their forehead into the nape of her neck, just under the tiny tattoo of a zigzagging constellation. Her muscles tense, just for a moment. Ruby's hand isn't steady as it slips over the generous curve of her waist and around her belly, tugging her in until the material of their flannel is brushing against her spine. They breathe out a long, slow sigh when Sapphire's body remains relaxed and pliable. She doesn't seem to feel it when Ruby's lips brush against the space between her shoulder blades, still breathing slow and even next to them. This is probably okay, then.

Ruby closes their eyes against the light of morning. They're an early riser by trade, and they certainly aren't tired right now, but maybe they can make an exception for this.


	2. Presence

Sapphire has been sleeping, sort of. Dozing is probably the best word for it. It's not that she isn't tired, but rather that this is an unfamiliar setting. She's only been to Ruby's studio a couple of times now, and she's certainly never slept over before. The way the early morning light filters in through the single window, the smell of the pillow, the firmness of the mattress—all of these things are still unfamiliar to her, and Sapphire has trouble sleeping in unfamiliar settings.

She doesn't move when Ruby gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom—half conscious, if their shuffling is indicative of anything—but she does snap out of her doze. Her eyes remain shut and her limbs heavy and still as the toilet flushes, the sink runs and stops, runs and stops. Sapphire thinks she hears Ruby's voice, but it's so low and soft that maybe she's only imagining it.

There is the rustle of cloth and the clinking of hangers from the closet adjacent to the bathroom. More footsteps, but less shuffling this time. Sapphire swears she feels their eyes on her, and a part of her pangs because her discombobulated appearance the morning after is always kind of embarrassing. Still, she doesn't move. It's less embarrassing if Ruby doesn't know that she's awake.

It takes _a lot_ of effort to keep from stiffening when she hears the click of a camera not once, but twice. All of her nerve endings start to prickle. What the hell does Ruby think they're doing? This isn't a photo shoot, this is a private fucking moment—Sapphire knows she looks god-awful, her hair a rats' nest and her makeup faded and old. There's nothing worth taking a picture _of_ right now.

Ruby never asked to do this. Sapphire trusted them with the vulnerability of her nakedness, the intimacy of her self before it's all put together in the mornings, and here they are, snapping _pictures_. It just doesn't feel right.

Sapphire is just about to sit up and rip the blankets off, maybe throw on her clothes and storm out then and there (yeah right, says a small voice in the back of her mind; you're not near proactive enough to do that), when she hears Ruby set the blasted camera down and gets back into bed. It's not the fact that the camera is now out of the way, but rather the way they settle in next to her, moving slowly like the last thing they want to do is jostle and disturb her, that gives Sapphire pause. How can Ruby be so rude one second and so considerate the next?

She doesn't expect the soft way that their forehead presses into the back of her neck. Ruby's fingers are trembling as they slip around her waist and pull her just a little bit closer. They aren't spooning her, exactly, but the gesture suggests that they want to. They handle her like she's fragile, made of the thinnest glass. Like they expect her to throw the blankets off and storm out at any moment. Almost like they're shocked she hasn't done it already.

They're wearing something now, too. Sapphire doesn't really understand why, since… well, she's interacted everything at this point, but something about the fact that they felt the need to cover themself pierces her hard. It's not like Sapphire doesn't want to be here—there's a reason she stayed last night, a reason she leaned in and kissed them at all—this is all just… so unfamiliar.

Sapphire feels more than hears Ruby's soft exhale. Lips brush against her spine, but only lightly. Their eyelashes flutter against her skin, and Sapphire's insides melt. She likes Ruby's touch, enjoys the feel of their lips grazing over her skin. A part of her wants to wriggle backwards and help them hold her better. There's a reason she's here; there are so many reasons.

Whatever that camera thing was about, they didn't mean for it to hurt her. If nothing else, this proves that.

Ruby's breathing isn't slow, but it's steady. They aren't going anywhere (good, she thinks; she doesn't want them to). Their body is warm, solid; comfortable to lean against. One day, Sapphire will be able to tell them how much she likes this.

For the first time, Sapphire thinks she can finally get some real sleep.


End file.
